


Early Mornings

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Early Mornings, Fluff, Humor, kingdings, request, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: “Any time in the morning is too early,” Sleep begged at Asgore to close his eyes once more. Another snicker came from Gaster, who at this point was peeking his head through the blankets. His pearl eyelights shined with little sympathy.A smirk making itself known on his lovers face. “For you maybe,”Asgore isn't a morning person





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> First KingDings! Woah!

Asgore sighed, rubbing at his eyes to get rid of the sleep that resided in them. It was close to six in the morning. Maybe later, Asgore couldn’t find it in him to look at the alarm clock by his bed. It had already gone off once, waking the king from his peaceful slumber. He could only wish to get in a few more minutes before having to get up to go meet with the council. 

 

Asgore hated mornings. They were always filled with duty and work. Leaving any room for any enjoyment, especially considering every day was the work day for the king. So no matter the day of the week it was, he worked. 

 

Asgore couldn’t care less about that though. It was more of the thought of long nights and early mornings all the time that got to him. That type of hours would get to anyone. Well, almost everyone. 

 

The only person Asgore knew to work those hours and wake up with a happy grin was Dr. W.D. Gaster. Science was that monster’s entire existence. If he had to work for twenty-four hours with only one hour of sleep, he was all for it. 

  
Asgore didn’t know how the doctor could do it. 

 

Movement beside Asgore drew his attention from the ceiling. The significantly smaller lump in the bed cuddled into his side. Asgore heard a yawn come from under the sheets. “What time is it?” Came a hushed voice, hoarse with sleep. 

 

Asgore turned his head to look at the cursed clock on the side table. Bright numbers shined the time six twenty-seven. Three minutes before the alarm would go off again. Asgore groaned in annoyance, getting a weak snicker from the lump. 

 

“Too early?” Amusement seeping through the lumps, Gaster’s, voice. Asgore let out a hefty sigh, gathering his mate into his arms. 

 

“Any time in the morning is too early,” Sleep begged at Asgore to close his eyes once more. Another snicker came from Gaster, who at this point was peeking his head through the blankets. His pearl eyelights shined with little sympathy. 

 

A smirk making itself known on his lovers face. “For you maybe,” Raising up, the blankets fell off of Gaster. His lover’s slim figure was pale like snow, standing out in the dark. “ I can’t wait to get up. Get a taste of the liquid of the gods,”

 

This caused a smile to crack at Asgore’s bitter face. “You need to stop calling coffee that.” Asgore rumbled. “Some will thi-” 

 

The alarm from the clock went off, the smile on Asgore’s face disappeared. Gaster flinched against him, a laugh fought its way out of Gaster’s throat. “that’s our call to get up,” Gaster happily chimed. 

  
Stretching, Gaster’s bones popped. A relieved sigh left Gaster. After stretching, Gaster clambered across Asgore. Careful not to hurt him in the process. Asgore groaned at the sudden press of weight on his stomach and legs. Even with how careful Gaster was, and small compared to Asgore, there was still an echo of pain. 

 

“Apologies,” Gaster quickly moved to get off of Asgore. Once he was standing beside the bed, he ran his fingers through Asgore’s golden hair. “How about you go back to sleep? I can wake you up before I leave,” 

 

Asgore leaned into the touch of his lover. “As much as I would love that, I can’t,” Yawns ripping out of his throat. “I got a council meeting in an hour,” 

 

“Then get up lazy ass,” Gaster playfully tugged at his ear. Asgore winced and swatted at Gaster’s hands weakly. Not having the energy to put up a better fight. “It takes you that time to wake up,” 

 

Asgore grumbled in rebellion, grabbing the blanket and covered his head. A loud, cheerful laugh sounded in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaster likes his coffee like how his man is in the morning. Bitter as fuck. XD


End file.
